Masquerade
by annabell2009
Summary: Bella, Alice, and Rose own a club together and one night the one person Bella never thought she would see shows up but she don't know tell later. sorry not good with summary but is really good rated m for 2 lemons


A/N: i do not own anything SM does

Masquerade

* * *

I sighed heavily as I looked at the outfit Alice had hung in my dressing room. I never expected there would be so much to it when I signed the papers and bought this place with my two best friends since we were part of the same sorority. Of course, I knew we were opening a bar, but I never believed Alice would go for Rose's idea. You see, Rosalie was absolutely obsessed with the movie Coyote Ugly and insisted we opened a place like that. Alice, however was all about fashion and wanted to make it a trendy bar where class and interior mattered more than anything else. Me, I am a shy girl, always been and always will and didn't like the idea of having spotlights on me. Being the romantic that I am, I suggested we would make it a safe haven for people who wished to remain anonymous. I had the idea that people could wear masks and thus avoided all the mindless chatter with people they never liked after being recognized or they could just let loose without having to worry about being the next gossip at the office on Monday. Since we couldn't agree on anything and the bar had already been bought and paid for, we simply agreed to disagree. Alice had all but disappeared on us for three whole days, only to resurface with a binder full of plans. She had expertly combined all of our ideas into the place it is today. Our bar was decorated tastefully by the best designers in the state of Texas with maroon and black colors. Alice would follow every trend and every week during our closing day on Monday she would be breezing through the place like a tornado, changing little things to keep up with the current fashion. When someone entered our bar, they would pay 10 bucks entrance and receive a plain black mask assuring their anonymity. And then we have come to the part where Rose's idea came to unfold. We have three girls in our employment. Victoria, a redheaded firecracker that bartender and our two waitresses, Jessica and Lauren. We refer to them as the plastic twins, because there is simply nothing natural about them from their fake boobs to their bleached heads, but they do their jobs well and haven't given us reason to complain yet. Victoria, Jessica and Lauren dance on the bar, just like in that damn movie, alternating between them so that someone is always dancing. The main treat of the night of course is us. When our customers arrive they get a number, which they have to hold onto. When the time has come for us to make our appearance, three numbers are called by Victoria. The first gets a dance by Rosalie, who is Aphrodite reincarnated. She's tall, blond and gorgeous with legs that go on for miles.

The second table with a lucky number gets to have our little spitfire Alice on their table, she is a tiny little thing but gorgeous as ever. She has ecclectic blue eyes and spiky black hair that sticks out everywhere, she also has curves in all the right places. And then their is the unlucky bastard that gets called last, since he's stuck with a private dance by none other than me. I am Bella Swan, shy, boring and plain in every way. Plain features, boring brown hair and dull brown eyes. I just don't understand why my friends expect me to do this, I only disappoint the men when they aren't looking at some beauty that just came walking out of their Sports Illustrated magazine. I sighed again as pulled the much too tight leather pants over my legs and then tied up the maroon corset top.

Bella! Why aren't you ready yet?" Alice screamed as she bust through my door and took in my messy ponytail and unmade face.

"Rose! We have a B alert! I repeat B alert!" Alice screamed into her cell as she started powdering my face.

Five seconds later Rosalie came running inside armed and ready with a curling iron and a can of mousse.

"Oh Bells, you should really learn to get here on time." Rose said as she shook her head and started messing with my hair. Alice was furiously working on my face with a look of pure concentration.

"What was it this time? The bookstore? Starbucks? Or pining for that Jasper guy again?" Rosalie asked as she twirled another lock of my hair around her iron.

My breath caught in my throat at the mention of Jasper and instantly my mind conjured up his face again, just like it has done for the last 8 years. The Cullen brothers used to be my best friends at high school and were fortunately also my next door neighbors growing up. There was Emmett, a big bulky guy with dark curls and friendly blue eyes. He looked scary, but in fact he was just a big kid. He had the cutest dimples that would deepen with each smile and make girls fall all over themselves. He was fiercely protective of me and I saw him like my big brother in a way. Then there was Edward, tall and lanky, piercing emerald eyes, bronze sex hair and a crooked grin that made panties drop all throughout high school. He was the serious one out of the bunch. He played the piano like a pro and loved everything intellectual. He was also somewhat emo, always brooding in dark corners. We used to refer to him as Sullen Cullen, but over all he was a good guy. And finally, there was Jasper. Jasper was also tall and lanky, but his muscles were more defined than Edward's. Jasper was blond, with gorgeous blue eyes where you could just drown in. He was very laid back and never seemed to have a care in the world. You would often find him jamming on his guitar or just kicking back. Jasper was a true free spirit and somehow he had captured my heart. Jasper had girls following him around everywhere, which seriously pissed me off at times although I never showed it. If he did notice, he never commented on it. He also never reacted to their advances, he would just roll his eyes at me and his brother and smirk that damn smirk that made me want to rip off his clothes and attack him.

Senior prom was approaching fast and all my friends had dates, except for me and Jasper. Of course, Jasper had had offers to spare, but he just declined each and every one of them. Imagine my surprise when he showed up at my house the night of prom holding a beautiful green dress in his hands.

"Wanna hang?" He asked as he handed me the dress and gave me that sexy smirk. I just stared at him dumbfounded as I tried to figure out what was going through his head. Here was the guy I had been secretly in love with for over three years holding a beautiful and obviously expensive gown asking me to go to prom with him. Well, that was what I thought he was asking anyway. I hurried upstairs and got ready, surprising myself at the amount of work I was willing to put into my appearance and of course, the time in which I could actually get ready when not forced into it. As I entered the hall, I finally took in his appearance and felt my breath catching in my throat. He was a standard tuxedo, but somehow it looked more fabulous on him than any of the other guys I had ever seen wearing one. He slipped a corsage over my wrist and escorted me to his car. The night had passed fast and was a blur of dancing, drinking and laughter, so much laughter. Somehow, we had ended up at the local inn, where he had reserved a room for us. I couldn't believe what I was hearing at first, but I couldn't refuse him nor did I want to. He appeared to be nervous as we entered our room and his usual laid back nature had abandoned him in his time of need. He fumbled while taking off his jacket, fighting with the sleeves and managing to rip the fabric as he tugged it off angrily.

"Let me help you with that." I had said seductively, surprising myself at that bold move and surprising the heck out of Jasper whose jaw dropped and nodded dumbly.

I tugged the dress shirt out of his pants and then unbuttoned each button slowly, all the while keeping my eyes locked with the stunned into silence Jasper. As the shirt hit the floor, I moved to his belt and swiftly unbuckled him, never breaking eye contact. As we heard the last tooth of his zipper being unzipped, I tugged the pants down his legs. I had let my eyes wander over his muscular chest and down to his erection. Swallowing thickly, I had raised my hands to his waistband and freed him from the confinements of his boxers. My eyes had bulged out a little as I caught my first sight of his erection, he had been so well endowed. Jasper finally found his voice as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Do you need help...unzipping?" He asked hesitantly and forcing me to look away from that huge pole into his beautiful blue eyes.

Yes, please." I had said, standing up and turning my back to him. His hands lovingly rubbed my shoulders, before he ran his fingers across my exposed back. I heard him suck in a huge breath as the zipper from my dress started to move downward, agonizingly slow. With one hand he unzipped me as his other ran down my spine with each inch of newly exposed skin. I had shivered at the soft and tender ways in which he touched me and felt my need growing with the soft erotic feel of it. I hadn't been able to wear a bra with this dress, so when I turned around and stepped out of the dress that pooled at my feet, Jasper groaned audibly.

"Darlin', do you have any idea what you are doing to me?" He had asked huskily as his eyes zeroed in on my already erect nipples. His eyes that had turned into dark pools of lust were hooded and full of promises of great things to come as he stepped forward towards me. I couldn't speak as he stood close enough to touch, but I didn't need to as his erection answered that question for me. I slid my thong from my body and shyly looked into his eyes, suddenly overcome with uncertainty and some fear.

"Bella, you'll have to help me here. I've never ..." He didn't finish his sentence, letting the meaning of his words hang over us.

Me neither." I had whispered as I reached out my hand and ran it softly across his chest.

"Just do what you feel, Jasper. I don't think there are guidelines when it comes to this." I had said as I laid back onto the bed, telling him with my eyes and words to come to me.

His movements had been hesitant and nervous as he crawled onto the bed and hovered above me. His eyes had trailed over my body, before he settled his gaze upon my lips. I had moistened my lips in anticipation and Jasper seeing this acted quickly, claiming my mouth with his.

His kiss had betrayed his nerves as the movements of his tongue weren't like the caresses I was used to. His tongue had moved urgent, yet hesitant.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." He had whispered against my lips as I gasped for air. I had him med in response and then his lips started their fiery trail. He had kissed and licked every inch of my exposed neck, before settling to nibble on my ear. Strange sensations had made me ache for him like never before and uncontrollable moans escaped my mouth as he slowly descended towards my breasts. Jasper had taken my nipple into his mouth, licking it and sucking, which made moisture gather between my legs. My head had fallen back harder into the pillow as a throaty moan escaped my lips and I had rubbed my legs furiously together in need of friction. Jasper had noticed my predicament and his shaking hand rubbed my slits slowly, rewarding him with more moans coming from me.

As he had moved to pay more attention to the other breast, his finger plunged inside of me.

Oooooooh!" I had cried out at the foreign intrusion and Jasper spurred on by my responsiveness started to move his fingers faster inside of me. Each thrust was rewarded with a "Oh" or "Ah" and soon Jasper was groaning just at the sight of me. I had felt the knot tightening and I could feel myself getting close to exploding. I grabbed a hold of his biceps as I steeled myself for whatever was to come. I had cried out his name in pure ecstasy as this unknown bliss washed over me. My back that had arched off of the bed, fell back onto the mattress with a thud as I felt my muscles loosening and my vision that had blurred with the intensity of my orgasm, slowly returned.

"Maybe I should...Wouldn't you last longer? I mean,...Angela told me..." I had fumbled awkwardly as the words just wouldn't leave my mouth. Jasper had taken my hand and put it on his erection.

I had fisted him and started moving up and down as I tried to recall Angela's instruction on the matter. Jasper's head had fallen back as he moaned loudly. A couple of strokes had been all it took until he came all over my hand. As soon as he had recovered, he was positioned between my legs, one hand on his erection as he had teased me by rubbing his head between my folds. I had nodded at him as he searched my eyes for permission and then a searing pain as he had entered me in one swift thrust.

"I'm sorry, Bella." He had said as he placed butterfly kisses all over my face, waiting for me to adjust to his overwhelming size. The feeling had ebbed away quickly and the need to move had become infinite stronger. I had nodded once more, urging him to move inside of me. Jasper had pulled back almost entirely, before thrusting forward and into me again.

I had moaned embarrassingly loud as he filled me completely and he had cried out in sheer ecstasy.

"Oh God, Bella...I never knew...there are no words." He had spoken reverently, his words filled with a passion I had not witnessed before. The need to have him closer had taken me by surprise and I held on to him tighter. His movements had been slow, but still awakened a fire inside of me.

"I love you, I love you, I love you." He had chanted over and over again as his face contorted in pain as he tried to hold onto his last shred of control. He had pulsed inside of me and trusted hard into me one last time as I cried out his name. My orgasm had swept over me so unexpectedly and with such force that I hadn't even registered the seed he had spilled inside of me, until I came down from my high. Jasper had fallen on top of me, crushing him with his weight, yet I hadn't cared as my arms held onto him tightly and refused to let go. That night we had clung to each other as if our lives depended on it and had fallen blissfully asleep in each others arms.

The next day my parents went berserk at the fact that I hadn't returned home that night and they had grounded me for the rest of the school year.

Jasper and I kissed at school, but intimacy was nothing we had been able to pull off on school grounds.

At home I had always been under the watchful eye of my parents and any form of touching between me and Jasper had been chaste in comparison to the night we had shared. At the end of Senior year, their father Carlisle Cullen had been offered a position as head surgeon in Los Angeles and I never saw my Jasper again.

He hadn't even had time to say goodbye to me, since the night of graduation his parents were all boxed up and ready to go. I snapped out of my trip to memory lane as Alice screamed loudly into my ear.

"Crisis averted! Great job, Rose! Now, let's get this party started!" Alice exclaimed as she marched down the hall towards the bar. Rosalie threw me a smirk and flipped her hair over her shoulders and I, well I just followed silently behind them. The bar was packed and I smiled knowing that I would soon be able to buy that Ducati I had my heart set on. The music was pumping and the crowd was going wild and my girls were loving every second of it. I adjusted my maroon mask a little that had shifted a little to the side and watched Jessica doing her little dance on the bar. Alice was already behind the bar talking to Victoria and Rose was knocking back shots of Patron as if it was simply water.

"Alright you pervs! It's close to midnight and you all know what that means!" Victoria's voice came over the speakers as the music temporarily cut off. Jessica winked at me as she jumped off the bar and headed into the crowd.

"10-9" Victoria started the countdown as Alice, Rose and I climbed up to the bar.

"8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-Midnightttttt!" The whole bar cried out.

"Well, some of you guys are going to get very lucky tonight. These fine ladies will be doing a dance up close. And I mean really close, like in your face close! They'll be dancing on your own goddamn table!" Victoria said into the mic as Rose's hand dived into the bowl and pulled out a number.

"Alright, lucky bastard number one is ... number 754!" Victoria said into the mic with her best excited voice.

Hell yes! That's me, baby!" Some big guy with a lot of muscles yelled as he held his stub high up into the air. Rose sashayed her way across the bar and hooked her arm with his.

"Okay...The next guy who is going to have some very naughty dreams tonight is...number 755!" Victoria said after Alice handed her the number she pulled.

"I have 755." A guy with bronze hair said as he showed the number to Rose who was standing right next to him, since he was sitting at the same table as the big guy.

"And finally, the piece the resistance, the crème the la crème." Victoria started as my hand rifled through the many pieces of paper.

"The one that will see our sweet Izzy B bust a move...number 961" Victoria announced and I scurried the other tables for the winner.

"Over here!" A blond guy yelled as he held up the stub. My jaw dropped as I noticed him standing at the same damn table as the others. Damn, these guys have all the luck in the world. And what's with the difference in numbers?

I walked over to the blond guy and stood awkwardly next to him. As Rose started dancing to Disturbia by Rihanna, the entire bar went so quiet you could hear a pin falling. Rose did her routine, dipping, flinging her hair back, nearly rubbing her ass and tits into the big guy's face, even touching herself slightly at too private places. By the time the song ended every guy in the bar was breathing hard and staring slack jawed at the hot bitch that was Rosalie Hale.

"Alright, that was our very own Rosebud. Pixie, the floor is yours!" The DJ called, while breathing hard as he muted the music and set up the music for Alice's routine.

The bronze haired guy lifted her up the table and Alice bend over, opening her legs wide as she looked up at us from between them. She nodded and I pointed a finger at the DJ to put on the song. As Love Game by LAdy Gaga started, Alice started lifting her body. She ran her hands by her sides, popping her hips to the beat. She dipped and straightened out several times, earning groans from the customers and then to finish it off she did a split and bit her finger innocently as she peeked shyly up from underneath her lashes.

"Damn Pixie!" The DJ growled into the mic.

"Well done, Pixie and then finally, here is our very own Izzy B. Izzy B, show them how it's done!" He shouted into the mic. Sexy Bitch by David Guetta feat. Akon started up just as I had made it up to the table. I stayed on to my hands and knees and crawled closer to the edge where the blond guy was standing. I put my hand on his shoulders and straightened myself, only stopping when I was bent over with my ass in the air shaking it as I peeked over my shoulder to the other customers. I always lost myself in the music and reactions were lost to me as I focused on the beat. I let my body flow like I had learned during my belly dancing lessons and then took a hold of the tie around blond guy's neck. I pulled him closer as I arched my chest into his face and then quickly bend my back, successfully moving my chest away from him. I dipped and moved my butt quickly, making it almost vibrate. Then I faced away from the blond guy and got back on all fours, looking at him over my shoulder, just as the song ended.

"Hot damn, Izzy B!" The DJ called out as the music ended.

"Alright, enjoy the rest of the night and if you want to see more of these lovely ladies, we'll see you tomorrow." The DJ announced before music started to play again. As I came down from the table, I could see my girls were still standing there and chatting up with the guys that had gotten their numbers. I tried to make my quick getaway, but then he spoke. The words were lost to me as I focused on the timbre of his voice. It sounded so familiar, so safe that I took the empty seat besides him without a second of hesitation.

"Have you been working here for long?" He asked as he motioned towards Lauren to take our order.

"Erm...I kind of own it." I whispered as I shifted uncomfortably. Rose was sitting in the lap of the big guy and Alice was talking a mile an hour as she waived her hands excitedly. The bronze haired guy nodded frequently and smiled lazily at her as she kept on rambling about fashion no doubt. All awkwardness went out the door as soon as I downed my fifth shot of Patron and conversation started to flow between me and the familiar voiced blond guy. By the time I couldn't even remember the number of shots I had consumed all inhibitions were gone and I had moved to sit in Hale's lap. Anthony and Grizzly were cool guys as well, but there was something about Hale that drew me like a moth to a flame. Say it Right from Nelly Furtado and Timberland came on and I literally dragged Hale with me to the dance floor. He took me by the waist as my back pressed against his chest. I could feel his erection poking me in the back, but didn't care as I got lost in the music once again. I moved sensually from side to side, my butt grinding into his erection as the song made me feel incredibly sexy. Finally, unable to take the pull between us any longer, I turned around pushing my leg between his legs and attacked his lips. I moved up and down against him as he moaned into my mouth. I hadn't had sex ever since that night with Jasper 8 years ago and was literally starving for sexual attention as his lips attacked my neck and my hands roamed underneath his shirt on the bare skin of his back. "Holy shit, Izzy." He moaned as I scraped my fingernails on his back and bucked my hips into him more forcefully.

His moan made me throb and I quickly took him by the hand, desperate to get him into my office, when I saw my girls watching me with wide eyes. Alice had her hands covering her mouth and looked ready to cry, she reminded me of a proud mother or something. Rose looked with wide eyes and open jaw, but as soon as she noticed my stare she waggled her eyebrows. I flipped them off and plowed my way to the crowd, dragging Hale behind me the entire time. I pulled him into my office forcefully and slammed the door shut, locking it quickly before I made my way over to my desk. I quickly cleared my desk by swiping everything onto the floor and crawled onto it. I flipped over and scooted to the edge, lifting one leg and putting my black heel on Hale's chest.

"Show me what you got, cowboy." I purred as I took in his ripped jeans, boots and the tight white shirt that clung to his body and showed off his muscles perfectly.

"Shit!" He growled as he adjusted himself in his pants and grabbed a hold of my leg. He removed my heel and then held out his hand for the other foot. He quickly rid me from the deathtrap on the other foot as well, before standing right between my legs.

"Fuck! You're so hot, Izzy! I'm going to fuck you hard and good." He drawled as he pulled my pants off in one swift motion.

"I'm going to ram my dick deep inside that pussy of yours untill you can't think straight!" He growled as he untied the laces on my corset, which were conveniently at the front of my top and opened the fabric to reveal my naked flesh to him.

"Damn, Izzy, look at those perfect tits. I'm going to suck on them like a newborn baby. I'm going to suck them raw, until you can't take it anymore and you scream at me to stop!" He said huskily as he pushed the fabric off of my shoulders and groped my breasts.

"Then I'm going to plunge my tongue inside that pussy of yours, take you to the brink over and over again until you beg me for your release!" He growled again, the sound doing strange things to my core.

His words were driving me crazy and I knew I would begging long for that if he kept talking like that. He ripped my thong off and gazed at my bare sex for a while as he unconsciously licked his lips.

"Finally having you beg for me, I'm going to give you the release you crave. I'll pound that pussy of yours over and over again until you scream my name for all to hear." He said right before attacking my breast with his mouth and sucking it viciously hard.

As he looked up at me and his hands went up to my face, I quickly grabbed a hold of them.

"Leave them on, it's hot." I said, not wanting him to see my plain face and not giving me the release I craved.

He nodded against my chest, going back to the task at hand as he sucked my nipple eagerly.

"I don't know what it is about you, but I don't usually do this." I said as a contented sigh escaped me as a rogue hand wandered down my stomach.

"Me neither." He said as his hand finally reached my vagina and started rubbing me softly.

"Fuck, you are already so wet for me, darlin'." He purred and the nickname sounded so familiar, just like the voice.

"And you are hard for me, so let's cut the foreplay and get busy." I pleaded, not wanting to be teased after being sexually deprived for 8 years straight.

"Your wish, my command." He purred as he moved to stand. He took a hold of my legs and lifted my ass slightly, giving him a better angle. With one hand he guided his erection to my center and then he was inside of me. It burned a little at first and sensing my distress he stilled inside of me, giving me time to adjust to his impressive size.

"God, you're so tight...so wet." He groaned, struggling to keep his cool as the urge to pound into me must have been undeniable.

"You feel so good! I haven't felt this complete for much too long." I said before bucking my hips and urging him to continue.

"Ooooh" I cried out as he pulled back and then trusted back into me, filling me to the hilt. All reason left then as he pounded into me fast and hard, making the desk move with each thrust. I was moaning incoherently as I met his thrusts as best as I could, intensifying the already overwhelming friction. I could feel the knot tightening and bucked harder against him.

"Hale...Close..." Was all I could say as he pounded even harder into me, determined to follow me down the edge.

"Me too, Izzy." He grunted as he pounded into me hard one more time and completely sheathed inside of me his muscles clammed up, he started shaking and spilled his seed as I cried out "Jaspeeeeeeeeeer!".

"Bellaaaaaa!" I heard Hale call out as I kept on milking him, holding a vice grip on him.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry!" I apologized quickly as I realized the name I had called during my climax.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry too." He said as he hung his head lowly. He removed the mask from his face and rubbed his eyes. As he looked up at me, my breath got caught in my throat.

"Jasper?" I asked hesitantly and then grinned triumphantly as I remembered him calling out my name.

His head snapped up quickly and he looked at me in confusion.

"How do you know my name?" He asked as he tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. I quickly pulled the mask off and his face lit up like Christmas morning.

"Bella?" He asked disbelieving as he stared at me in awe. I nodded and was instantly knocked back as he lunged at me. Shit darlin', I missed you so much!" He said passionately before kissing me with an equal amount of passion.

"Wait till Edward and Emmett find out! I can't wait to see their faces." He mumbled to himself as he kissed every inch of my body.

"They can wait, now get back up here and show me just how much you missed me." I purred and he responded by grinning wickedly at me.

"You'll take that back soon, because I have no intentions of ever letting you go and I'll show you just how much I missed you every fucking day!" He growled, making me weak at the knees. That night and every night since he has done just that. And let me tell you, lying here pregnant with our third child, life couldn't get any better than this.

* * *

A/N: hello ladies hope you like this one shot i had this idea floating around in my head but could not get it on paper so my very best friend shirley007 help i told her what i want and she ran with it so if you love or hate please let us know.

Annabell


End file.
